A bra plays an indispensable role to females' appearance shaping and health, and the wire ring under the bra cup has an effect of supporting and protecting the breasts. Since the wire ring can't be sewn together with other parts of the bra because of its material, a sheath for bra wire ring has been designed in the industry, so that the wire ring is combined with other parts of the bra through sewing the sheath for bra wire ring with the other parts of the bra into an integration and inserting the wire into the sheath. As a result, the manufacturing process and time of placing wire rings in the bra are reduced, and the discomfort to the skin caused by the stiff material of the wire rings is buffered, which eliminates the tension to the skin caused by the wire rings to a certain extent.
Although the known sheath for wire ring has the above advantages, the sheath can be easily flattened in the process of sewing to be flat, thus in the process of inserting the wire ring into the sheath, the wire ring may be prevented from insertion, so that the wire ring may be inserted into the sheath with multiple repeated insertions, causing that the stiff end of the wire ring may leave wrinkles or holes on the surface of the sheath during the repeated insertions. Furthermore, after the wire ring is inserted into the sheath, it will result in that the sheath is too tight to be fluffy. The formation of wrinkles or holes and the tightness of the sheath will not only affect the beauty of bra, also even affect the comfort of wearing the bra for females. Thus, it is quite necessary to improve the sheath for bra wire ring.